Still Beating Rewrite!
by Ariella Jones
Summary: Annabelle Jones is 16, has three little sisters and just moved to Forks. Like, literally just got here. Her mom died three months ago, and her dad hasn't been the same since. John Cullen. He moved to Forks a year ago with the other Cullens. He's the only single one of them, and hates it. When he meets Annabelle, he thinks he might have finally found the girl he's been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is! This summary kind of sucks.. Click on my profile or something I guess and read the original summary. Truth be told, it's probably better! DISCLAIMER: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Twilight.**

The rain poured down heavily against the window of the family car. I'm riding shotgun while my dad drives, totally not fair since I'm sixteen and have my license, my three little sisters are crammed in the backseat. It's November, and suddenly my dad has decided we need to move. He's been..Different lately. Since my youngest sister, Amy was born three months ago in August he's been acting this way. My mom didn't make it through the labor process, but Amy did. The doctors said it was a close one for her too. Just as I start to change the song in my iPod, I feel someone kick my seat. They better settle down. My sisters have been restless this whole time, and when I can't get them to settle down, dad gets mad and hits me on the back of the head or slaps me.

I turn around try to sound less annoyed, "Yes?" My oldest sister, Kelly giggles and her blue eyes twinkle.

"Annie? Are we there yet?" Normally, she'd ask our parents a question like this, but moms dead, and dad is less than friendly. I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to him. I don't even want to _look_ at him.

"Just about there sweetie. We'll be to the new house in a little bit, okay? And then daddy's new boss and his family are coming over," I say, smiling at her. She nods and goes back to playing with her partner in crime, our sister Lily. I turned back around and started looking out my window again. It's still raining,and it's _cold_ actually _cold! _Sure it rained back in Orlando, but it was still warm outside! As we near our house we drive through a small neighborhood, I didn't realize it was a dead-end street until my dad finally parked the car in a drive way. Our house is alone, a good football field or two from the others, and the forest borders our backyard.

"It looks bigger." I comment, thinking of the pictures we had been shown. My dad grunts in response and slams his car door. He opens the trunk and in his muscular arms carries all of our carry-on bags into the house. All of our actual stuff had been sent ahead, and picked up by his boss's wife, Esmily. At least I think that's her name.

"C'mon girls, let's go!" Lily and Kelly cheer as they make their way out of the car, and I unbuckle a sleeping Amy. Once we're all inside and somewhat settled I immediately head to the bathroom and shower. And I must say, I finish in record time. I curled my hair, and applied a little bit of mascara before putting on my favorite chapstick. I'm wearing skinny jeans, and a dark green sweater that brings out my eyes. I hear the doorbell ring, and realize I'm late. Here I thought I was doing really good time wise.. I was supposed to get downstairs and make something for everybody to eat, but it looks like we'll all starve now. I'm sure to pay for that later. But honestly, I doubt we even have any food. My dad's new boss Dr. Cullen's wife set us up with all of our furniture, but I doubt she stocked the kitchen. And I'm pretty sure she only helped us because she feels bad that mom died.

"Annabelle! We have guests. Come downstairs!" My dad yelled. I roll my eyes and first go into the nursery and grab Amy. She squirms a little bit when I pick her up, "Shh.. Calm down Amy, I've got you," I coo to her. Cradling her in my arms, I make my way downstairs and gasp as soon as I see the people in my house. First of all, they could all use a nice tan or two (more like four), but most of all, they're all gorgeous. One of the guys stuck out to me in particular, he's tall, though not the tallest, muscular but not overally buff, he has dimples, and curly brown hair. He's perfect.

"Is something wrong?"My dad asked, waving his large hand in front of my face, effectively making me flinch. What does he mean? My gasp when I saw _him_? That has to be it.

"Uhh... It's just there's a lot of you guys!" I smile at them as I blush, _way to embarrass yourself Annabelle,_ "I'm Annabelle!" I grin at them, doing my best to wave at them with Amy in my arms. After my little introduction, theirs soon follow. After meeting Carlisle, Esme (not Esmily like I thougt. But hey, I was close), Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Emmett, there's only two of them left. The blonde girl who makes me hate myself, and the incredibly good-looking boy with curly brown hair. The girl approaches me first.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rosalie. Who's this?" She spoke directly to Amy the entire time. Like most girls our age, she adores babies. Typical. I smile at her and begin handing her Amy, "This is Amy." She looks up at me with wide eyes, "You'll let me hold her?" I nodded and in awe she took her into her arms. She cradled her in arms and smiled down at her. "Thank you." She says, briefly looking away from Amy to me. Then she asks the dreaded question I am often asked, "Is she your daughter? How old is she?" Instantly I am once again, embarrassed.

But for once, my dad is the hero, not the bad guy. "She's my daughter actually. She's a little over three months old," He says. Rosalie just nods, and goes to stand next to the big muscular one, Emmett I think. And now it's the best looking one of them all who approaches me. He's even better looking up close..

"Hello, I'm John,"He says, holding his hand out to me. I shake it and smile back at him, "Annabelle." _My God. I could just stare at him all day.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I finished it and then lost the file! GASP. It was awful! Then I wrote it _again_, and my computer died. It's been an unlucky two weeks.**

Deciding to do something with my time besides stare at John, I go and sit next to the short one (Alice?) who is playing barbies with Kelly. Esme and Rosalie take turns playing with Amy, and all of the boys happily return to watching whatever is on tv.

"Hi. You're Alice right?" I ask. She momentarily stops playing with the Snow White doll, and looks up at me.

"That's me!" She replies happily. Kelly looks up from the doll house they're playing with, "Annie, can you and Alice be my flower girls?" She she asks, we both laugh and nod, but then she quietly adds, "You know, for when I marry Edward." Oh. My. God. Normally I think these things that she says are funny, but come on! The guy's girlfriend is right there! Yeah, I noticed that. They don't look related, but not my family, not my problem.

"Only if you're mine when I marry Jasper." She replied. The two of them linked pinkies and swore to it. I'm starting to think they aren't all related after all.

"So obviously you aren't all siblings. Who is related to who?" I ask her. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. Carlisle and Esme are clearly to young to have kids my age. Not to mention the fact that they're all the same age. I think I just proved most blonde stereotypes.

"Well we've all been adopted by them! Bella is Esme's little sister , Edward is her boyfriend and also the son of a family friend, Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They were adopted about ten years ago, Emmet is my brother and we were adopted around the same time as them!" She cheerfully responds. It seems well rehearsed, they must get asked this a lot. Kelly makes a farting sound using her mouth and arm, then holds up her Barbie and in a high-pitched voice says, "Oh no! My guest is being rude by farting and only talking to Annabelle!" She then looks at Alice. She clearly gets the hint and picks the game they were playing up from where they'd left it. Carlisle and my father were sitting at the dining room table, while Esme sat on the couch feeding Amy her bottle. Rosalie watched jealously, while Emmett had his arm around her waist. Jasper and Edward were talking, and every once in a while Edward looks over and watch Bella play with Lily.

That's when I noticed how strange this is. We seem like a normal family. Like one who has a dad _and_ a mom, with children who are not beaten. It's close to the way things used to be, before my mom, Casey, died.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I gasp before looking at the person now sitting next to me. John. I smile at him, but before I could reply Emmett's loud voice interrupted us."Johnathan's got a girlfriend!" He taunted John. I blushed, and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ignore him, I do." John says, rolling his eyes. I laugh a little and his face lights up. Oh Lord... His face..

"I was just thinking about how strange this is," I say. Answering his earlier question.

He cocks an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"I've never been the new student before. Plus, I'm about ten times tanner than everybody here! It's pretty obvious I'm not from here, and I don't blend in at _all._" I say, revealing a little more than I meant to. At least I didn't tell him about how I'm dyslexic.

Or about my abusive dad.

That would've been bad.

"If anything everyone will be jealous you're tan. And of course it's obvious you're not from here, this isn't exactly a big town." He replies.

"Point taken." We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the phone rings, and a few minutes later my dad comes marching over to me. His barely concealed anger scares me, Kelly whimpers, throws down her barbie doll and hides behind me.

"Would you like to explain why I just got a call from your old principal?"

"That happened last week! I thought you knew..." I trail off. This is going downhill, fast.

"Explain to me why you would do that."

"Dad! The creep has been following me around ever since I helped him in english. I had to get him to leave me alone!" I weakly defend myself.

"You could've done it gently. We'll talk about this later." Well I know what that means..


End file.
